


My Way or The Highway

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Chains, Collars, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 3 of Whumptober
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 18





	My Way or The Highway

They threw him into the cell.

Jaskier knew these types of people, the ones who take sick pleasure in hurting the prisoners of war- he had lived with these people before. 

“Are you okay?” This time was different, he wasn’t alone. 

“I’m fine.”

Yennefer glared at him, “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not, I am fine. They didn’t do anything and that is what I’m concerned about.”

It was like his words triggered the flood of movements. 

Yennefer could only watch from where she was chained, as the soldiers grabbed Jaskier and pushed him to his knees. 

She watched as one of them grabbed Jaskier by his hair, to bring his head back so they can collar him. 

She watched as they released him and left. She watched as Jaskier ran a finger along the edge of the collar, “This isn’t a normal collar. I can feel the Chaos radiating off of it.”

“I can’t do anything, they locked my magic with these chains, Bard.”

“I know, Witch. We just have to wait and see what they will do-and if Geralt will be able to find us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will end up getting continued by some of Whumptober's prompts. 
> 
> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad-where I post original content- at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net.


End file.
